


Light a Match, Ignite a War

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Invasion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based On Captive State (2019), Government Agencies, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infiltration, Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Dialogue, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: This is the last transmission I'll ever send. I've been compromised, my team is dead. The Galra are gaining on me. No one gets taken alive. Remember your place, Lance. Light a match. Ignite a war.





	Light a Match, Ignite a War

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you guys can probably tell, I watched Captive State and immediately thought of this. It started out as "what if I use that one quote about that being the last message the person will ever send?" into something more along the lines of "Captive State but as Voltron, holy shit where's my computer."

**1/17/18**

**The aliens calling themselves the "Galra Empire" have taken over everything. Major security breaches have been reported across the world. We can't hold up much longer.**

 

**1/19/18**

**They want to meet our leaders. We can't risk sending in someone who could compromise the entire mission. I can go in if needed, but I k ow too much. I'm not the first option. Black or Green would be better. Even Yellow might be better, but he's never had a strong stomach.**

 

**1/19/19**

**Green's going in. Get Black and Blue on call asap. We can't risk this going south.**

 

**1/19/18**

**We messed up. Stay out of sight, they're onto us.**

 

**1/19/18**

**The mission had been compromised. I repeat, the mission has been compromised. Get as far from here as you can. I'll be in touch.**

 

**2/14/18**

**Get your families somewhere safe. They're coming. And they're slaughtering everything in their path. We can't wait a moment longer.**

**2/17/18**

**I know how to end this.**

**3/29/18**

**This is the last transmission I'll ever send. I've been compromised, my team is dead. The Galra are gaining on me. No one gets taken alive. Remember your place, Lance. Light a match. Ignite a war.**

 

**...I'll see you soon.**

**Author's Note:**

> One more chapter.


End file.
